Miss you more each day!
by partnersandlovers
Summary: E/O verbringen eine Nacht zusammen. Sie wird schwanger und entschließt dass es besser ist aus NY zu gehen. Doch können sie ohne einander leben? Nach 3 Jahren sehen sie sich wieder. Elliot erfährt das er der Vater ist.
1. I have to move away

**I miss you more each Day****!**

**Das ist wieder eine neue FanFicion von mir. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch!**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Kapitel 1**

**Olivia:**

Olivia Benson drehte sich noch ein letztes mal um, bevor sie das Flugzeug betrat. Wann würde sie New York je wieder sehen? Würde sie diese Stadt, ihr zuhause, überhaupt wieder sehen. Eine einzelne Träne lief ihre Wange hinunter, als sich die großen Türen schlossen und das Flugzeug abhob. Eine Hand legte sie auf ihren schon leicht gewölbten Bauch. Die ersten drei Monate hatte sie überstanden, ohne dass jemand etwas gemerkt hatte. Und jetzt, da sie endlich wieder fliegen durfte, machte sie sich auf in eine neue Zukunft. Eine neue Zukunft in Seattle. Eine neue Zukunft alleine. Nur sie und ihr Baby. Sein Baby…

Doch es war nur eine Nacht gewesen. Eine Nacht, die einfach so passiert ist. Eine Nacht, die ihr viel mehr bedeutet hatte als sie ihm jemals bedeuten würde. Ein kleines lächeln bildete sich auf ihren Lippen, als sie an ihre gemeinsame Nacht zurück dachte.

‚_Sie saßen bei ihr zu Hause auf dem Sofa. Sie hatte ihm gesagt sie wolle alleine sein. Doch er war einfach nicht gegangen. Er hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie nicht immer versuchen sollte, die starke zu spielen und sich endlich mal jemanden anvertrauen sollte.  
„Elliot", hatte sie nur gesagt und die tränen kamen, ohne dass sie es wollte. Sie wollte nicht vor ihm weinen. Sie wollte vor niemandem weinen, doch am allerwenigsten vor ihm. Er legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und sie sah nach unten, auf ihre Hände. Seit 6 Jahren waren sie schon Partner zu der Zeit. Seit 6 Jahren beste Freunde. Und doch, bestand immer eine gewisse Distanz zwischen ihn. Eine körperliche Distanz. _

_Doch an diesem Abend… in dieser Nacht geschah etwas. Er hatte sie getröstet. Sie hatte sich dagegen gewehrt, dann doch irgendwann ihren Gefühlen klein bei gegeben. Er war da… er hat sie gehalten… er gab ihr das Gefühl von Stabilität. Eine Stabilität die sie schon immer gesucht hat. Sie wusste es schon immer, doch an diesem Abend gestand sie es sich ein. Sie liebte ihn. Er war die Person, nach der sie schon so lange suchte. _

_Er hatte seine Arme um sie gelegt. Seine Hände lagen auf ihrem Rücken. Sie fühlte sich so beschützt. Und zum ersten Mal hatte sie das Gefühl, dass doch nicht alles Sinnlos war. _

„_Schau mich an Liv…", hatte er gesagt und er hatte eine Hand unter ihr Kinn gelegt und es angehoben, damit sie ihm in die Augen schauen musste. Er legte eine warme Hand auf ihre Wange und wischte mit dem Daumen die letzten Tränen weg. Er lächelte sie liebevoll an und sie musste einfach zurück lächeln, sie konnte nicht anderes. So war es immer. Er konnte sie auch immer zum lachen bringen._

_Sie wusste nicht wieso und warum, aber er beugte sich vor und küsste sie. Einfach so…'_

Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen wieder. Ihre Hand noch immer auf ihrem Bauch. Sie hatte sich schon immer ein Kind gewünscht. Jetzt würde sie endlich eines bekommen. Sie hatte auch schon einen Namen. Sie wusste dass Elliot den Namen ‚Haylie', liebte und sie mochte den Namen ‚Marie', sehr gerne. Und so hatte sie sich entschlossen ihr Baby ‚Haylie – Marie' zu nennen. Sie mochte auch den Namen ‚Nathan' für einen Jungen sehr gerne, aber vorherige Woche hatte sie erfahren, dass sie ein Mädchen bekommen würde.

Sie wusste, dass Elliot wenn er von der Schwangerschaft erfahren hätte, alles für sie und das Kind… sein Kind… ihr Kind getan hätte. Doch er liebte sie nicht so wie sie ihn. Und sie wollte ihn nicht an irgendetwas binden, was er vielleicht mal bereuen würde, auch wenn er es nie zugeben würde. Außerdem hing er noch viel zu sehr an Kathy.

Sie hatte noch einen langen Flug vor sich und irgendwann, tief in Gedanken versunken, schlief sie dann ein.

I know I can be a little stubborn sometimes (I say)  
A little righteous and too proud  
I just wanna find a way to compromise  
Cause I believe we can work things out

I thought that I had all the answers  
never givin in  
but baby since you've gone  
I admit I was wrong

All I know is I'm lost without you  
I'm not gonna lie  
how am I gonna be strong without you  
I need you by my side  
if we ever say we'd never be together  
in the end you wave goodbye  
dunno what I'd do  
im lost without you

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Elliot:**

Elliot saß an seinem Schreibtisch. Sein blick auf den Tisch gegenüber von seinem gerichtet. Sie hatte ihn nicht gesagt, dass sie weg gehen wird. Er hatte es erst am morgen von Cragen erfahren. Und diesmal, war es nicht nur die Abteilung die sie wechselte. Sie wechselte die ganze Stadt. Cragen hatte ihm nicht erzählt wo sie hin war. Er meinte, er wusste es auch nicht. Doch dass glaubte er ihm nicht. Warum tat sie so etwas?

War es wegen der Nacht? Ihrer Nacht? Diese Nacht war wunderschön gewesen. In dieser Nacht wurde ihm klar, dass er sie liebte und alles für sie tun würde. Doch sie hatte sich so verdammt geändert danach. Wahrscheinlich wollte sie nicht, dass er sich Hoffnungen machte. Doch es war schon zu Spät. Es war um ihn herum geschehen.

Er hatte immer Versucht mit ihr zu Sprechen, doch sie hatte ihn immer nur abgewimmelt. Er schloss die Augen und stützte seinen Kopf in die Hände. Er dachte an einen der vielen Versuche mit ihr zu sprechen.

‚"_Morgen Liv", sagte er als er das SVU-Manhattan betrat. Sie nickte nur kurz und sah nicht auf zu ihm. Er setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und beugte sich rüber zu ihr._

„_Hey… hast du heute Abend noch Zeit? Wir könnten was trinken gehen. Ich… denke wir müssen da mal über etwas reden.", sagte er und versuchte so locker wie möglich zu klingen. _

„_Tut mir leid, aber ich hab keine Zeit.", sagte sie und sah ihn immer noch nicht an. Er sagte ein leises „Okay", und lehnte sich dann wieder zurück in seinen Stuhl'_

Und das war nicht der einzige Versuch gewesen. Bei weitem nicht, doch nach über einem Monat hatte er es dann ganz aufgegeben. Diese Nacht hatte ihre Freundschaft zerstört. Doch er bereute diese Nacht nicht. Auch jetzt noch nicht 3 Monate, eine Woche und 4 Tage später. Er würde aber alles tun um ihre Freundschaft wieder zu bekommen. Er wusste nicht wie er es ohne sie schaffen würde. Er hatte verdammt noch mal keine Ahnung.

I keep trying to find my way  
and all I know is im lost without you  
I keep trying to face the day  
I'm lost without you

How am I ever gonna get rid of these blurs  
baby I'm so lonely all the time  
everywhere I go I get so confused  
your the only thing thats on my mind

On my bed so cold at night  
I miss you more each day  
only you can make it right  
no I'm not too proud to say

All I know is I'm lost without you  
I'm not gonna lie  
how am I gonna be strong without you  
I need you by my side  
if we ever say we'd never be together  
in the end you wave goodbye  
dunno what I'd do  
I'm lost without you

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**So wie findet ihr den Anfang? Bald kommt eine Fortsetzung ;)**


	2. Sometimes is everything so difficult

Kapitel 2

**Ich habe die Fortsetzung jetzt fertig :D**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Kapitel 2**

**3 Jahre, 6 Monate später**

**Olivia:**

Sie saß in ihrem Wohnzimmer. Überall um sie herum Kartons und Kisten. Es würde noch drei Tage dauern bis sie wieder in New York ist, aber die Aufregung war jetzt schon kaum noch auszuhalten. Aber Cragen hatte gesagt er wolle sie wieder. Das ganze Team wolle sie wieder… und sie hatte ‚ja' gesagt. Sie wollte nicht mehr so leben die letzen 3 einhalb Jahre.

Sie war gegangen wegen Elliot und jetzt würde sie einfach so wiederkommen? Manchmal verstand sie einfach nicht was in ihr vorging. Aber wenn sie nur daran dachte, noch diese Woche Elliots Augen zu sehen wurde ihr weich in den Knien. Sie würde ihm ALLES erzählen müssen. Das war ihr klar und davor hatte sie Angst. Wie würde er reagieren. Er würde sauer sein. Sicherlich würde er sauer sein. Sie hatte ihm sein Kind verschwiegen… über 3 Jahre. Sie hätte es sogar verstanden wenn er sie hassen würde.

„Nicht traurig sein Mommy.", sagte ihre kleine Tochter, die gerade in das Zimmer gekommen war und versuchte auf ihren Schoß zu klettern. Olivia griff sie unter den Armen und hob sie hoch.

„Mommy ist nicht traurig.", sagte sie und lächele die kleine Haylie-Marie an… ihre kleine Haylie-Marie. Ihr ein und alles. Sie wollte nicht, dass sie es sah wenn sie traurig ist. Sie wollte, dass ihre Tochter eine unbeschwerte Kindheit hat.

„Weißt du was Maus? Ich hab eine Idee.", sagte sie dann plötzlich.

„Erzähl! Erzähl!", rief Haylie aufgeregt und klatschte in die Hände.

„Wir beide gehen jetzt Eisessen. Nur du und ich.", schlug Olivia lächelnd vor. Haylie freute sich noch mehr und rief:

„Ja! Ja!", Olivia lachte nun auch, stand auf und begann ihre Tochter fertig zu machen.

oOoOo

Abends:

Haylie schlief schon lange und auch Olivia war müde. Die letzten Tage… Wochen waren so anstrengend gewesen. Sie legte sich ins Bett und schaute an die Decke.

Nachts war es besonders schlimm, was eigentlich schwer zu glauben war, da es immer wehtat. Unendlich weh tat… Aber tagsüber hatte sie die Arbeit und natürlich Haylie. Und nachts…, da fühlte sie sich einfach so alleine.

Sie mochte ihr Leben eigentlich. Sie hatte eine Arbeit… eine Tochter… Doch etwas fehlte ihr zum glücklich sein.

Elliot

Und wie fast jede Nacht, konnte sie auch in dieser ihre tränen nicht zurück halten. Aber diesmal war es anders als sonst. Sie würde Elliot bald wieder sehen. Sehr bald schon. Sie hoffte so sehr, dass er ihr vergeben würde. Sie war sich bewusst, dass er sie nicht so liebte wie sie ihn. Aber… aber vielleicht würden sie ja wenigstens in der Lage sein, wieder Freunde zu werden.

Cragen hatte ihr gesagt, das Elliot seit sie gegangen war immer wieder neue Partner gehabt hätte und das er sich freute, dass seine beiden besten Detectives endlich wieder zusammen waren.

Ein paar Freudentränen mischten sich dazwischen, als sie an Elliot dachte, der an seinem Schreibtisch saß, wenn sie das SVU betrat und sie zur Begrüßung anlächelte… so wie früher?

Ob es jemals wieder so sein würde?? – Das wusste sie nicht.

Sie dachte an ihre erste Begegnung, vor über neun Jahren. Sie war gerade neu beim SVU…

I keep trying to find my way  
and all I know is I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to face the day  
I'm lost without you

If I could only hold you now  
make the pain just go away  
can't stop the tears from running down my face

All I know is I'm lost without you  
I'm not gonna lie  
how am I gonna be strong without you  
I need you by my side  
if we ever say we'd never be together  
in the end you wave goodbye  
dunno what I'd do  
I'm lost without you

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Elliot:**

'"_Elliot... das ist Olivia Benson... ihre neue Patnerin… __Olivia… Elliot Stabler, ihr Patner. __Elliot zeigen sie ihr das Revier ein bisschen.", hatte Cregan damals gesagt. Elliot hatte auf die junge Frau vor sich gesehen und sie angelächelt. _

„_Hallo", hatte er gesagt und ihr die Hand hingehalten. Sie lächelte zurück und sagte ebenfalls ‚Hallo'_

_Ihm fiel direkt auf, dass sie sehr hübsch war. Ihre Augen stachen besonders raus. Dieser Braunton war… einfach besonders. _

‚_Olivia Benson, also?", sagte er als sie das Büro vom Captain verließen, damit er ihr alles zeigen konnte._

„_Ja", sagte sie und nickte ihm freundlich an._

„_Dann Herzlich Willkommen hier.", sagte er und lachte leise. Sie war ihm sofort sympathisch gewesen. _

„_Danke.", er hatte bemerkt, wie sie sich eine dunkle Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht gestrichen hatte.'_

Er lag auf seiner Couch. Der Fernseher lief, aber wenn man ihn gefragt hätte, hätte er nicht sagen können, was gerade lief.

Cragen hatte ihm heute erzählt, dass Olivia in drei Tagen wieder kommen würde… IN DREI TAGEN!

Doch warum auf einmal? Sie war gegangen und jetzt kam sie einfach so wieder? Wie würde ihre ‚Beziehung' jetzt weiter gehen? So wie vor ihrem verschwinden? Nur noch das wichtigste miteinander sprechen? Würden sie noch zusammen arbeiten können? Oder würde alles ganz anders kommen?

Fragen über Fragen… und auf keine hatte er eine Antwort. Das einzige was er wusste war, dass er sich obwohl es so schwer werden würde mit ihr zu arbeiten, freute sie wieder zu sehen. Denn ohne sie zu arbeiten, war _VIEL_ schlimmer.

Er stand müde auf und schleppte sich ins Bett. Doch bevor er das Licht ausmachte, sah er noch einmal auf das Bild von Olivia auf seinem Nachttisch.

Doch auf einmal kam ihm ein Gedanke, der ihm zuvor noch nicht gekommen war:

Was war wenn Olivia jetzt jemanden hatte?

Bei dem Gedanken musste er schlucken. Er wollte nicht, dass sie alleine bleibt. Er wollte einfach nur, dass sie glücklich wird. Aber in seinen Träumen, in seinen Hoffnungen… da war er der Mann. Er wusste wie absurd das war, aber er konnte nicht aufhören zu hoffen. Ohne Hoffnung… was wäre das für ein leben??

Irgendwie… irgendwann… er hatte keine Ahnung wie spät es war. 12:00 Uhr? 03:00 Uhr? 05:00 Uhr? Schlief er dann ein.

I keep trying to find my way  
and all I know is im lost without you  
I keep trying to face the day  
an all I know is  
I'm lost without your love  
I keep trying to find my way  
and all I know is  
I'm lost without you  
I'm lost without you

I know I can be a little stubborn sometimes (I say)  
A little righteous and too proud  
I just wanna find a way to compromise  
Cause I believe we can work things out

I thought that I had all the answers  
never givin in  
but baby since you've gone  
I admit I was wrong

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Das war das nächste Kapitel der FF und ich hoffe ihr mochtet es :D Sagt mir doch bitte, was ihr davon haltet.**


	3. The truth must be said

Kapitel 3

**Kapitel 3**

Das Flugzeug rollte seine letzten Meter über die Bahn und kam dann endgültig zum Stillstand. Haylie hatte fast den ganzen Flug über friedlich in ihren Armen geschlafen. Sie war vorher ganz aufgeregt gewesen und dann war sie direkt eingeschlafen.

Müde, mit ihrer nun wachen Tochter auf dem Arm und einem Schweren Koffer hinter sich herziehend lief sie durch die große Eingangshalle des JFK-Airpots. Sie hatte erste einmal nur das nötigste mitgenommen und die restlichen Sachen würden in den nächsten Tagen kommen.

„Liv!", hörte sie eine Stimme hinter sich. Sie drehte sich um und ein lächeln war auf ihren Lippen erschienen.

„Casey. Hallo", sagte sie und umarmte ihre beste Freundin. Einen Moment schauten sich die Frauen nur an. Sie hatten sich auch seid drei Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Casey war damals zur Geburt von Haylie nach Seattle gekommen. Sie wollte nicht das Olivia das alleine machen musste.

„Mommy. Wer ist das?", sagte Haylie quengelig und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Das ist Casey. Eine Freundin von Mommy.", antwortete sie ihr. Haylie verzog das Gesicht und versuchte ihren Kopf in Olivias Jacke zu verstecken.

„Mach dir nichts drauf. Sie ist ein bisschen schüchtern am Anfang. Spätestens im Auto redet sie wie ein Wasserfall.", sagte Olivia und lächelte Casey an. Diese nickte und gemeinsam gingen sie dann zum Auto.

Haylie saß hinten im Auto und wie versprochen, plapperte sie die ganze Zeit vor sich hin. Während Casey das Auto durch die dicht befahrene Stadt steuerte schaute Olivia aus dem Fenster. Sie lächelte in sich hinein. Sie war endlich wieder in New York. Ihrem zuhause.

„Schön dich wieder hier zu haben Liv.", Casey lächelte zu ihr rüber.

„Schön wieder hier zu sein.", sagte Olivia lächelnd und wandte ihren Blick von der Straße ab.

„Weißt du schon wie du es ihm sagen willst?", fragte Casey ernst. Olivia verlor ihr lächeln und schaute etwas verlegen zu ihren Händen.

„Nein ich… ich hab einfach keine Ahnung wie ich das machen soll.", sagte sie schließlich und fuhr dann fort: „Ich hab Angst das er mich hasst.", sie wischte sich schnell eine Träne weg.

„Liv… wir reden später darüber aber eins kann ich dir jetzt schon sagen. Er wird dich _NICHT_ hassen. Niemals. Du hast ihn nicht gesehen die letzten Jahre. Er hat dich vermisst. Er hat es zwar nicht gesagt, aber man hat es gemerkt.", sagte Casey um ihre Freundin zu beruhigen. Olivia legte ihren Kopf wieder zurück gegen die Lehne und schloss ihre Augen.

oOoOoOo

Am Abend bei Casey:

„Sie schläft.", sagte Olivia und kam aus dem Gästezimmer in Caseys Apartment. „Und danke noch mal das wir hier bleiben können, bis unsere Restlichen Sachen kommen.", Olivia setzte sich neben Casey auf das Sofa.

„Wie… wie meinst du das man hat es gemerkt, Case?", fragte sie nach einer Weile.

„Er war einfach anders. Verstehst du? So… ich weiß nicht. Man kann es nicht beschreiben.", erklärte Casey. Eine weitere Zeit saßen sie einfach nur so rum. Dann sagte Olivia auf einmal:

„Kannst du mal bitte auf Haylie aufpassen. Eigentlich schläft sie sehr gut aber manchmal wacht sie auf. Ich muss mal kurz raus. Ich muss telefonieren."

„Ja klar..", sagte Casey und als Olivia fast zur Tür raus war sagte sie ihr noch ein „Viel Glück", hinterher.

Sie stand unten vor dem Haus. Ihr Puls schien sich zu beschleunigen, als sie langsam seine Nummer wählte. ‚Okay', dachte sie und drückte dann auf. ‚Anrufen' Ihre Hände zitterten, während das Signal erschien.

Duuud…. Duuud…. Duuud…. „Stabler", hörte sie auf der anderen Seite der Leitung. Die Worte blieben ihr im Hals stecken.

„Hallo?", wiederholte Elliot misstrauisch.

„Elliot…. Ich bins… Liv…", sagte sie schließlich und es viel ihr schwer zu atmen.

„Liv??", hörte sie ihn sagen. Und sie wusste nicht ob es Einbildung war, aber seine Stimme hörte sich so an, wie sie sich fühlte.

„Du… du bist wieder da?", fragte er und versuchte ein normales Gespräch mit ihr anzufangen.

„Ich… ja… Bin heute angekommen… ich… ich wollte dir das nur sagen und vielleicht…. Na ja…. Ich muss erst nächste Woche anfangen zu Arbeiten… ich meine… wäre es möglich, dass… wir uns morgen treffen könnten?... Ich meine ich muss… noch etwas mit dir besprechen… es ist sehr wichtig….", stammelte sie und war nicht sicher ob sie laut genug gesprochen hatte, dass auch er sie verstehen konnte.

„Ähmm… ja klar… wir… wir könnten etwas Frühstücken gehen… um 10 bei Barneys?", fragte er. Sichtlich verwirrt und überrascht von ihrem Anruf.

Sie stimmte ihm zu, dann verabschiedeten sie sich kurz und legten auf.

I know I can be a little stubborn sometimes (I say)  
A little righteous and too proud  
I just wanna find a way to compromise  
Cause I believe we can work things out

I thought that I had all the answers  
never givin in  
but baby since you've gone  
I admit I was wrong

All I know is I'm lost without you  
I'm not gonna lie  
how am I gonna be strong without you  
I need you by my side  
if we ever say we'd never be together  
in the end you wave goodbye  
dunno what I'd do  
im lost without you

Am nächsten Morgen:

Casey hatte Haylie einen Platz in einem Kindergarten besorgt. Olivia fühlte sich schrecklich dabei, sie schon an ihrem ersten Tag in New York dort hin zu bringen, aber Haylie schien es nicht sonderlich viel auszumachen. Olivia hatte sich zu ihr runtergehockt um sich zu verabschieden.

„Ich hol dich bald wieder ab, Baby.", hatte sie mit einer träne im Auge gesagt. Es fiel ihr schwer ihre Tochter loszulassen, auch wenn es nur für 4 Stunden und den Kindergarten war. Haylie hatte ihr nur einen Kuss aufgedrückt und ist dann zu den anderen Kindern gerannt.

oOoOoOo

Sie atmete tief durch und betrat dann das kleine Cafè. Sie schaute sich um. Zuerst dachte sie, er wäre noch nicht da, aber dann sah sie ihm an einem kleinen Tisch in der Ecke sitzen. Er hatte sie gerade bemerkt. Seine Augen wurden groß und er wirkte nervös.

Sie selbst spürte die Anspannung in ihrem Körper und ihr Herz schneller schlagen. Und als ob das nicht schon genug wäre, spürte sie auch noch Tausende Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch aufsteigen, als sie ihm in die Augen sah.

„Hey.", sagte sie und wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. Ihn Umarmen? Ihm die Hand geben? Sich einfach setzen?

Sie kam zu dem Entschluss, sich einfach zu setzen. Also saßen sie da. Sie schauten sich nur an.

_,Wow. Sie sieht toll aus… nein… wunderschön…'_, dachte Elliot als sie sich eine Haarsträhne hinter die Ohren strich.

„E-es… es tut mir so leid.", sagte sie dann plötzlich. „Es tut mir so unend-", begann sie doch Elliot unterbrach sie. Er streckte seine Hand aus und legte sie auf ihre.

„Nein… es muss dir nichts leid tun.", sagte er doch sie zog ihre Hand weg.

„Doch… ich hab… ich hab etwas gemacht… und du wirst mich dafür hassen…. Ich… ich hasse mich doch selbst dafür.", sagte sie und versuchte fest und stark zu klingen. Was ihr doch wie schon so oft, in seiner Gegenwart, nicht gelang.

„Ich bin mir sicher nichts kann so schlimm sein, dass ich dich hassen werde.", sagte er und gab denn noch hinterher. „Wir sind doch Freunde… oder nicht mehr?", obwohl er viel lieber gesagt hätte _Ich liebe dich._ Oder so etwas in der art.

Olivia schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wusste nicht wie sie anfangen sollte. Sie konnte es ihm doch nicht einfach so ins Gesicht sagen. Einfach so… doch… wie sollte sie es machen. Sie schloss ihre Augen und atmete tief durch. Dann öffnete sie ihre Augen wieder und sah direkt in seine. Ein Schlag mitten ins Herz. Er sah verzweifelt aus… doch dann fing sie an zu sprechen…

„Unsere Nacht… damals… da ist etwas passiert… etwas mit dem ich nie gerechnet hätte, dass es mir jemals passieren würde."

„Wovon sprichst du?", fragte verwirrt.

„Ich… ich bin Schwanger geworden Elliot…."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**So ich hab das neue Kapitel mal ein bisschen Spannend gelassen und ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Ich weiß noch nicht wann ich Zeit hab weiter zu schreiben. Aber ich habe zur Zeit ziemlich viel Stress in der Schule.**


	4. A little light

Kapitel 4

**Ein neues Kapitel zu meiner FanFiction „Miss you more each day!"**

**SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU**

**Kapitel 4**

Elliot saß nur da und sah sie an. Verwirrt…? Ungläubig…?

„Was?", fragte er dann einige Sekunden… Minuten später Tonlos. Er war nicht in der Lage zu verstehen, was da gerade vor sich ging. „Wir haben ein… ein Kind?"

„Eine Tochter… Haylie-Marie… sie ist jetzt-", begann Olivia leise doch Elliot unterbrach sie.

„Stop! Hör auf damit! Lass mich… lass mich einfach in Ruhe!", sagte Elliot nun schon lauter und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort das Cafè.

Er wusste nicht mehr was los war. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass Olivia ihn die ganzen Jahre angelogen hatte und dann auch noch der Name. Sie hatte ihr Kind Haylie genannt. Sie wusste, dass er den Namen liebte. Wollte sie ihn verletzten oder warum hatte sie das alles getan?

Er stand draußen. Versuchte zu atmen. Versuchte sie zu hassen. Doch es ging nicht. Er sah sie durch die Scheibe noch immer an dem Tisch sitzen. Wie hypnotisiert… gebrochen… am Ende.

Er wollte rein gehen und sie halten, sagen dass alles wieder gut wird….

Aber sie hatte ihm ihr Kind verschwiegen… sein Kind… seine Tochter.

Er hatte seid drei Jahren eine Tochter und wusste nichts davon… wie konnte Olivia ihm das antun??

Langsam erhob sie sich von dem Tisch und ging nach draußen. Sie wusste nicht, dass er noch immer da stand und sie beobachtete.

Sie kam raus und als sie ihn sah, öffnete sie ihren Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch Elliot unterbrauch sie erneut. „Ich versteh dich nicht Liv. Warum? Warum erklär es mir…", und er wollte es wirklich nicht… er wollte sie nicht anschreien und er wollte sie auch nicht verletzten aber er konnte nicht anders. Es war als ob er sich nicht unter Kontrolle hätte.

„Ich dachte du weißt wie das ist ohne Vater auf zu wachsen. Und dann willst du deinem Kind… unserem Kind dasselbe antun Liv? Komm schon, was ist denn bitte in dich gefahren? Hmm? Hast du _deine_ Kindheit etwa schon vergessen? Tolle Mutter. Ich wette sie denkt ich bin tot. Hab ich recht?", er realisierte erst was er gesagt hatte, als es schon zu spät war. Sie stand vor ihm. Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinunter.

„Du bist so unfair… Ich hab dir alles, meine ganze Lebensgeschichte anvertraut… und wofür? Dafür? Du weißt das ich Haylie liebe… ich liebe sie über alles, also unterstell mir so was nicht… und nur so zur Info. Sie weiß, dass es dich gibt und immer wenn sie nach ihrem Daddy fragt, sage ich ihr, dass er ein toller Mann ist und wir ihn irgendwann besuchen gehen….", sagte sie verletzt und es war kaum mehr als ein flüstern. Dann drehte sie sich um und ging.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich und war froh, dass Casey arbeitete und dass Haylie im Kindergarten war. Sie ging in das Wohnzimmer, in welchem Haylie und sie ein paar Tage übernachteten und legte sich auf das zum Bett umgebauten Sofa.

Sie weinte leise. Die tränen liefen unaufhaltsam und sie versuche erst gar nicht sie aufzuhalten.

…Wie konnte sie sich so lange in ihm täuschen?...

Sie verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Sie hörte ein klopfen an der Haustür. Sie versuchte es zu ignorieren. Egel wer es war, sie hatte keine Lust zu sprechen.

„Es tut mir Leid, Olivia!", hörte sie von draußen. Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte ihn zu ignorieren. Doch er ging nicht weg. Er stand vor der Tür und sprach weiter.

„Das was ich gesagt hab, dass stimmt nicht. Ich kenne dich. Du bist eine gute Mutter. Das weiß ich… auch wenn ich dich noch nie in der Rolle gesehen habe… aber ich… ich würde es gerne einmal… verstehst du?

Du hast mich geshockt eben und ich denke ich hab das Recht sauer auf dich zu sein. Du hast mir mein… _unser_ Kind verschwiegen. Aber Olivia… ich hatte _nicht_ das Recht dich zu verletzen… also ich werde jetzt gehen… aber du weißt, wo du mich finden kannst.", und mir diesen Worten wurde es wieder still in der Wohnung.

**oOoOoOoOo**

„Haylie und ich sind bis jetzt ganz gut alleine zurecht gekommen.", höre er hinter sich, als er schon fast das Gebäude verlassen hatte. Er drehte sich langsam um und sah dann Olivia vor sich stehen die ihm in die Augen sah.

„Sie ist mein kleiner Engel. Wir sind das Dreamteam Benson und Benson.", sagte sie weiter, während Elliot auf sie zuging. Er sah ihr an, dass sie noch nicht fertig war mit sprechen, also unterbrach er sie auch nicht.

„Das… das hab ich ihr immer erzählt., als sie nach dir gefragt hat… und ich hab mir das eingeredet… als ich mal wieder… als ich mich mal wieder so alleine gefühlt habe."

Sie sahen sich an und wie schon so oft zuvor verstanden sie sich ohne Worte. Sie waren bereit sich gegenseitig zu verzeihen. Olivia drehte sich wieder um und ging zurück in die Wohnung. Elliot folge ihr in Stille.

Sie setzen sich neben einander auf das Sofa. Eine Weile herrschte Stille. Elliot war der erste der sie unterbrach.

„Wo… wo ist Haylie jetzt?", fragte er.

„Sie ist im Kindergarten… ich… ich muss sie gleich abholen.". Elliot nickte ihr zu und fragte dann.

„Kann… kann ich mitkommen, oder glaubst du, dass ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt?"

Olivia dachte einige Momente nach bevor sie sagte. „Gibt es denn einen richtigen Zeitpunkt irgendwo für? Ich glaube sie würde sich freuen dich zu sehen.", sie lächelte ihm leicht zu und wieder herrschte schweigen. Und wieder war es Elliot, der es unterbrach.

„Also… ich hab doch das Zimmer bei mir. Also dass wo meine Kinder drin schlafen, wenn sie mich mal besuchen kommen… vielleicht… falls Haylie mich mag und du damit einverstanden bist, dann könnt ihr auch zu mir ziehen, bis ihr eure Sachen habt und alles geregelt ist.", er sah sie ein bisschen verloren an.

Sie lächelte ihn an und ohne ein Wort zu sagen, wusste er das sie mit der Idee einverstanden war.

**SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU**

**Ich weiß, dass Kapitel war etwas kurz aber ich wollte euch nicht so lange warten lassen. Ich wollt mich auch mal für die netten Kommentare bedanken. Also danke**


	5. I love you, Daddy

Kapitel 5

**Kapitel 5**

**Also ich bin gerade in totaler Schreiblaune… Ich weiß aber ehrlich gesagt noch überhaupt nicht was jetzt alles noch kommt. Es kann sein, dass das hier das letzte Kapitel wird. Es kann aber auch sein, dass noch 2 oder mehr kommen oder so. Das merke ich meistens erst beim schreiben :D**

**SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU**

Gemeinsam betraten sie den Kindergarten. Elliot dicht hinter Olivia. Beide waren aufgeregt. Elliot hatte Haylie noch nie gesehen. Wie würde sie auf ihn reagieren?

„Mommy!", rief Haylie als sie ihre Mutter erblickte und kam aufgeregt auf sie zugerannt. Olivia hockte sich hin, um auf ihrer Höhe zu sein.

„Hallo Süße, wie war dein Tag?", fragte sie und nahm ihre Tochter liebevoll in den Arm und gab ihr ein Kuss' aufs Haar.

Elliot stand da und konnte die Augen nicht von ihr lassen. Seiner Tochter. Sie war Olivia wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Alles. Der Mund, die Nase, die Form ihrer Augen. Nur die Augenfarbe. Ihre Augen hatten sein blauton. Ihre Haare waren braun und hingen ihr leicht gewellt bis über die Schulter… sie war einfach perfekt.

„Mommy! Wer ist das?", fragte sie müde und zeigte mit ihren kleinen Fingern auf Elliot. Olivia schaute erst Elliot an, atmete dann tief durch und sah dann wieder ihre Tochter an. Sie war sich nicht sicher, wie sie es ihr erzählen sollte, sodass sie es verstehen würde.

„Hör mal Haylie. Also wir haben doch schon mal über Daddy gesprochen, oder?", sie wartete bis ihre Tochter ihr mit einem nicken antworte. „Okay… also… Ich hab Daddy getroffen und… er wollte dich gerne mal kennen lernen.", versuchte sie es so einfach wie möglich zu erklären.

Haylie nickte nur ging dann zu Elliot lächelte ihn an. Elliot hockte sich auch zu ihr und lächelte sie an. „Daddy...", sagte Haylie leise und umarmte ihn. Dann drehte sie sich wieder um und ging zu Olivia und ließ sich von ihr auf den Arm nehmen.

Olivia sah zu Elliot rüber und merkte, dass er eine Träne im Auge hatte. „Ist sie nicht perfekt?", sagte sie leise zu ihm und er nickte nur aus voller Zustimmung.

Haylie saß hinten im Auto und spielte mit einer Puppe. „Liv, was hältst du davon, wenn ich dich bei Casey rauslasse und du packst ein paar Sachen für euch zusammen. Ich werde in der Zeit mit Haylie was zum Essen für uns holen?", fragte Elliot sie nach einer Zeit.

„Glaubst du du bekommst das alleine mit ihr hin?", antwortete Olivia ein wenig nervös.

„Liv ich hab schon 4 andere Kinder. Mach dir keine Sorgen.", er lächelte sie an und parkte vor Caseys Gebäude. Olivia drückte Haylie noch einen Kuss auf und ging dann rein.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Elliot öffnete die Tür sofort, als er ein klingeln hörte. Olivia stand vor ihm mit dem Koffer in der Hand. Er ging einen Schritt zur Seite um sie reinlassen. Sie folgte ihm Still ins Wohnzimmer. Elliot setzte sich auf dem Boden zu Haylie. Anscheinend waren sie gerade am spielen. Olivia setzte sich auf das Sofa.

‚_Meine kleine Familie.'_, dachte sie, löschte diesen Gedanken aber gleich wieder aus ihrem Kopf. Elliot wollte nur seine Tochter kennen lernen, deshalb hatte er sie eingeladen.

Sie lächelte als sie sah, wie glücklich Haylie war. Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie dort so saß und den Menschen die sie am meisten liebte auf der Welt beim spielen zusah. Zumindest schlief sie irgendwann ein.

„Da ist aber jemand müde.", sagte Elliot zu seiner Tochter als sie gähnte. „Nein.", quengelte sie. Elliot lächelte sie an.

„Schau mal Mommy schläft auch schon.", sagte er. Haylie drehte sich um, ging zum Sofa und gab Olivia einen Kuss auf die Wange. Als sie wieder vor ihm stand legte sie sich einen Finger auf die Lippen und machte:

„Schhhh! Mommy ist müde.", Elliot lachte leise und hob seine Tochter hoch. Er ging mit ihr ins Badezimmer um sie fürs Bett fertig zu machen.

Er deckte sie zu und lächelte sie stolz an. „Schlaf gut meine Kleine.", sagte er und gab ihr einen Kuss auf das Haar, was sie wie so viele andere Sachen auch von Olivia hatte. Als er bei der Tür war sagte Haylie.

„Daddy!", Elliot drehte sich um. Haylie lächelte ihn an und sagte.

„Ich hab dich lieb, Daddy… auch wenn ich dich noch gar nicht richtig kenne.", Elliots lächeln wurde noch breiten und er konnte es nicht bestreiten. Er war total gerührt.

„Ich hab dich auch lieb, Schatz. Schlaf jetzt schön.", und so verließ er leise das Zimmer.

Olivia war wieder aufgewacht und er setzte sich neben sie. Es herrschte wieder Schweigen zwischen ihnen.

„Wie ist das alles passiert?", fragte Olivia nach einer Weile. Diese Frage irrte schon so lange in ihren Kopf herum, doch sie war nie dazu gekommen.

„Wovon sprichst du?", fragte Elliot. Doch er wusste worauf sie hinaus wollte. Er kannte sie so gut wie sie ihn kannte.

„Ich mein das mit uns. Wir waren Freunde. Beste Freunde. Was ist nur aus uns geworden? Klar… die Nacht. Aber das war es doch nicht wirklich, oder?", Olivia war mehr als froh darüber, dass es schon ziemlich dunkel war und er so ihr Gesicht nicht so gut erkennen konnte.

„Ich weiß auch nicht. Ich hab so oft versucht mit dir zu sprechen, Liv. Aber du hast mich immer abgeblockt. Und dann warst du auf einmal weg… warum bist du gegangen?", fragte Elliot zurück ohne ihre Frage wirklich beantwortet zu haben.

_Warum bist du gegangen. _Das war die Frage, vor der sie am meisten Angst gehabt hatte. Und sie hatte gehofft Elliot würde sie nicht stellen. Doch eigentlich war ihr von vornherein klar, dass sie irgendwann kommen müsste.

„I-Ich…", sie musste tief durchatmen bevor sie erneut anfing. „Ich… ich hatte angst… Angst dass du, wenn du ein andere Frau finden würdest… dass du es bereuen würdest… das du dir wünscht nie mit mir geschlafen zu haben…", und auf diese Antwort war Elliot so gar nicht gefasst gewesen. Er dachte es würde etwas kommen wie.

_Ich habe es bereut mit dir geschlafen zu haben. _Oder so etwas in der Art. Alles bloß nicht das.

Er wandte seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung, doch sie schaute nach unten auf ihre Füße, als ob es nichts Interessanteres gäbe.

Er wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Also nahm er einfach nur ihre Hand in seine.

„Ich hab dich vermisst", sagte er kurz und knapp. Doch diese kurze Erklärung bedeutete ihr mehr als jeder Roman.

„Ich dich auch.", gab sie zurück und lehnte sich an ihn.

Sie saßen lange so da. Keiner sagte ein Wort. Sie genossen einfach nur die nähe. Sie wussten, dass sie nicht ewig so sitzen bleiben könnten und dass sie irgendwann besprechen müssten, wie es jetzt weiter ginge.

„Ich… ich geh mich jetzt fertig machen und dann auch mal schlafen.", sagte Olivia irgendwann und löste sich vorsichtig von ihm.

Sie war gerade im Begriff zu gehen als Elliot, der noch immer auf dem Sofa saß ihre Hand erneut griff. Ein bisschen überrascht drehte sie sich um, zog ihre Hand aber nicht weg. Er zog sie wieder auf die Couch zu sich. Leise, kaum hörbar sagte er dann.

„Grade sind wir dabei, alles zu regeln und wieder mach ich alles kaputt. Doch Liv ich kann nicht anders. Ich liebe dich. Verdammt noch mal. Du bist dir Frau mit der ich den Rest meines Lebens verbringen möchte… du und…"

„El", unterbrach sie ihn. Und es war die Abkürzung seines Namens, der ihn stocken ließ.

„Ich liebe dich auch. Ich… liebe dich auch.", sagte sie einfach nur, beugte sich vor und küsste ihn zärtlich. Vorsichtig hob er sie hoch auf seine Arme und noch immer Küssend ging er mit ihr in Richtung Schlafzimmer.

**SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU**

**So das war das nächste Kapitel und ich muss sagen, die FF ist noch nicht zu Ende. Ein Kapitel denke ich wird noch kommen xD**

**Lg,**

**Charlyn**


	6. Happy End?

Kapitel 6

**Kapitel 6**

**Eigentlich könnte man die FF jetzt schon als abgeschlossen ansehen, aber ich hatte irgendwie noch Lust ein Happy-Family Kapitel oder so etwas in der Art zu schreiben )**

**Ich hoffe ihr mögt es und da es das letzte Kapitel sein wird, wollte ich mich noch einmal gaaaanz doll für eure netten Kommis bedanken und sagen, dass bald bestimmt noch eine neue FanFiction von mir kommen wird. Würde mich freuen, wenn ihr sie dann auch lesen würdet.**

**SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU**

Zehn Monate Später:

Sie betrat die Wohnung mit einem breiten lächeln auf den Lippen. Sie betrat das Wohnzimmer, in dem Elliot und Haylie saßen. Sie versteckte ihr lächeln. Elliot ließ seine Tochter alleine weiter malen und stand auf und ging auf sie zu. Er beugte sichvor und gab ihr einen Kuss. Er sah sie misstrauisch an. Er merkte sofort, wenn etwas mit ihr nicht stimmte.

"Ist alles in Ordung? War irgendwas beim Arzt?", fragte er und leichte Panik überkam ihn.

"Nein, später", sagte sie und biss sich auf die Lippe. Sie versuchte an ihm vorbei zu gehen, doch er hielt sie sanft an der Hand fest.

"Liv stimmt irgendwas nicht mit dir?", fragte er und er bekam immer mehr angst. Was verschwieg sie ihm.

"El... alles in Ordnung. Ich sage es dir später", sie konnte ihr lächeln kaum noch verbergen.

"Oh mein Gott Olivia...", langsam ging ihm ein Licht auf. "Die Übelkeit... das alles... wir... du... ich...", stotterte er und legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch. Ihr lächeln wurde noch breiter und auch er fing an zu strahlen. Sie lachten laut und Elliot hob Olivia hoch um sie küssen. Eine träne rollte ihre Wange herunter, als er sie wieder absetzte.

Haylie stand misstrauisch neben den beiden und starrte zu ihnen nach oben. "Mommy? Daddy?", fragte sie und runzelte ihre Stirn. Olivia hockte sich zu ihr runter. "Hör mal Schatz.", sagte sie und lachte wieder. Sie war gerade so glücklich, es war einfach unbeschreiblich. "Du bekommst einen kleinen Bruder... oder eine kleine Schwester... du wirst große Schwester..."

"Whoooaaa", machte Haylie und ihr Mund hatte die Form eines 'O' "Wann?Wo?Wie?", fragte sie dann einige Sekunden später schnell.

"Also... das Baby ist in Mommys Bauch und bald werde ich gaaaaaanz dick und dann irgendwann... dann kommt das Baby.", erklärte sie und hoffte, dass nicht die Frage mit den Binchen und Blümchen kommen würde.

Haylie stand nur da und nickte.

**SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU**

Sie verleiß das Kinderzimmer und sah Elliot auf dem Sofa sitzen. "Sie wollte einfach nicht schlafen", sagte sie und setzte sich zu ihm. Sie lehnte sich gegen ihn und er legte seine Arme um sie.

"Sie hat immer wieder gefragt ob es noch sehr lange dauere und dass sie lieber eine Schwester hätte, weil sie sie anziehen könnte wie eine Puppe. Aber dann meinte sie noch ein Bruder wäre auch in Ordnung.", Olivia schloss ihre Augen als Elliot zärtlich ihren Hals küsste.

"Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und küsste sie weiter.

"Ich liebe dich auch.", sagte sie und gab sich ihm ganz hin.

**SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU**

Sie erwachte am nächsten Morgen langsam. Fest in seine Arme eingeschlossen. Sie fuhren zwar nicht weg in diesem Urlaub, aber er war trotzdem wunderschön. Vor ein paar Jahren oder vielleicht auch noch vor ein paar Monaten, hätte sie nie daran gedacht, einmal eine Familie zu haben.

Und dann dachte sie nur ein paar Monate zurück. Kurz nachdem sie wieder mit Elliot zusammen gekommen war.

_Sie waren gerade ein paar Wochen zusammen und Elliot und sie waren gemeinsam aus. Es war kalt und sie waren im Central Park spatzieren, nachdem sie einen Film im Kino gesehen hatten. Ein paar Schneeflocken fiehlen vom Himmel und auch der Boden war schon leicht mit weißen Flocken bedeckt. _

_"Ist dir sehr kalt?", fragte er, denn er wusste, dass sie die kälte nicht sehr mochte und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die rote Nase. "Wir können auch wieder nach Hause gehen"_

_"Nein... es geht schon", sagte sie und schüttelte ihren Kopf. Er sah ihr genau an das ihr SEHR kalt war. Er drehte sich um und ging zu einem kleinen Straßen/Park verkäufer der dort stand. _

_"Was willst du?", fragte Olivia und als Elliot sich umdrehte und mit einer roten Mütze in seinen Händer wieder zu ihr kam, protestierte sie sofort._

_"NEIN! Die setzt ich nicht auf. Niemals." doch Elliot war stärker. Er hatte sie ihr schon auf den Kopf gesetzt. "Das sieht doch schrecklich aus.", sagte sie._

_"Das ist doch egal. Hauptsache dir ist nicht mehr so kalt... und außerdem... bist du Wunderschön", sagte er und legte einen Arm um sie. Mit der freien Hand wühlte er in seiner Jackentasche rum._

_"Olivia Benson", fing er an und dann mit einem etwas breiteren grinsen sagte er. "Livia... ich liebe dich...", sagte er. Sie wollte ihm antworten, doch er legte ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen._

_"Ich liebe dich...", sagte er erneut. "Ich liebe dich und ich liebe unsere Tochter. Und ich habe mir gedacht... vielleicht...", er zog etwas aus seiner Tasche raus. Ein kleines Schmuckkästchen. Olivia glaubte zu verstehen, was er vorhatte. _

_"Willst du... nein... würdest du mir die Ehre erweisen und meine Frau werden?", fragte er dann und öffnete sie Schachtel. Hervor kam ein Wunderschöner Ring mit einem wunderschönen Stein. Olivia stand da wie angewurzelt. Nicht fähig etwas zu sagen. Sie schaute nur vom Ring zu Elliot und wieder zum Ring._

_Elliots lächeln verschwand ein bisschen. Er dachte wahrscheinlich sie wolle nicht. Dann endlich viel Olivia endlich wieder ein wie man sprach und mit freudentränen im Gesicht sagte sie schließlich:_

_"Ja... ja naürlich will ich dich heiraten"..._

Sie bemerkte, dass Elliot in zwischen auch aufgewacht war, den seine Hand streichelte zärtlich über ihren Rücken. Sie drehte ihren Kopf so, dass sie ihm in die Augen schauen konnte. Er hob eine Hand an und srich ihr über die Wange, dann legte er die Hand auf ihren noch flachen Bauch. Olivia legte ihre Hand über seine und schloss ihre Augen wieder.

"Es war ein mal eine Prinzessin...", begann Elliot. "Sie hatte die Gabe über alles zu lieben obwohl sie dachte, dass niemand sie wirklich liebt... irgendwann traf sie dann diesen Prinzen...", er lächelte sie an, denn inzwischen hatte sie ihre Augen schon wieder geöffnet.

"Lass mich raten... es gibt ein Happy End...", sagte sie und lachte leise.

"Nein...", sagte er und sie schaute ihn etwas verwirrt an. Das war ihr Märchen... warum sollte es kein Happy End haben?

"Wahre Liebe Endet nie...", sagte Elliot dann und beugte sich vor um Olivia einen Kuss auf die Lippen zu geben...

**SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU**

**Das war das letze Kapitel der FanFiction, aber ich denke bald kommt schon wieder eine neue. Ich hoffe euch hat die Geschichte gefallen...!**


End file.
